<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Curiosity and Devotion by Grim Reaper Cultist (DeletedBecauseShy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438164">Of Curiosity and Devotion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeletedBecauseShy/pseuds/Grim%20Reaper%20Cultist'>Grim Reaper Cultist (DeletedBecauseShy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DBS’s Grim Poetry Series (Kuroshitsuji) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Agnostic Character, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Grim Reapers, Poetry, Pre-Canon, Shinigami, Suicide, poemfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:13:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeletedBecauseShy/pseuds/Grim%20Reaper%20Cultist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>———<br/>His curiosity was a primal urge. A need to know what lies beyond the unknown. Infused within him was a want to explore. A want to learn. </p><p>He refused to believe that which was taught to him. Refused to give the time of day to those who pretended to know the unknowable. </p><p>He believed in nothing he could not see with his own eyes. His eyes had never once betrayed him. <br/>———</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DBS’s Grim Poetry Series (Kuroshitsuji) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Curiosity and Devotion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Grim Reapers are humans who committed suicide in their life. This is about Othello’s suicide. If that triggers you then please stop reading. I promise you it’s not worth it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Nothing is known until it can be proven”</p><p>He had believed in that statement as long as he could remember. </p><p>He saw the world as nothing more than cattle being herded to the slaughter by the same words meant to encourage them. </p><p>The loyal sheepdogs who preached they knew the truth only to spit out half-formed theories with no real evidence. </p><p>His curiosity was a primal urge. A need to know what lies beyond the unknown. Infused within him was a want to explore. A want to learn. </p><p>He refused to believe that which was taught to him. Refused to give the time of day to those who pretended to know the unknowable. </p><p>He believed in nothing he could not see with his own eyes. His eyes had never once betrayed him. </p><p>His vision was sharp as a blade. </p><p>His need to know the secrets of life became unbearable. Restraints cracking and rusting with each day. </p><p>Could the unseen be proven by experience? At what price?</p><p>As he fell deeper and deeper into his obsession. He prepared for the day with measurements and studying. </p><p>He was small and scrawny. It wouldn't take much.</p><p>The syringe called to him from the counter. The unknown begging to be seen by the human eye. </p><p>He had been gifted his perfect vision to see that which had remained unseen for all of history. </p><p>The needle drew only a small amount of blood. A droplet. Half of a milliliter at most. </p><p>The effects were immediate, just as he had planned. He was not a patient man after all. </p><p>And as he felt his body slump into his rolling chair he felt his soul ease.</p><p>It was time</p><p>This was his job</p><p>His destiny</p><p>His purpose</p><p>As his eyes closed and his lungs stammered, he saw the truth. </p><p>It filled his mind with a sympathetic glow </p><p>The voice that called out to him spoke of his life.</p><p>He had been driven by a single thing, curiosity. Today, he would resolve it. </p><p>When it called for him to walk forwards he did so without hesitation. Towards the unknown.</p><p>The voice did not speak after that.</p><p>When the hand steered him towards ambient noise, he obeyed. </p><p>The noise grew louder as the voice faded. </p><p>Noise in which he found a new voice among the clicking of shoes and sound of the fabric of his clothes rustling about. </p><p>The new voice, one he found to be more human, instructed him to open his eyes. </p><p>He awoke on a bed as though he had been simply asleep. </p><p>He reentered the new realm of consciousness dizzy and blind. However, as he blinked away the spots, the blur remained. </p><p>His vision was only returned to him when a pair of spectacles we're unceremoniously dropped onto his nose.</p><p>His gift of sight had been revoked. He no longer needed it. He did not allow himself to feel remorse over the loss of his gift. He no longer needed it. </p><p>As the man explained to him the sin he had committed he only half-listened.</p><p>This was the unseen</p><p>He had achieved his purpose</p><p>The man spoke of punishment yet he had never felt more accomplished.</p><p>In this new world meant to imprison him, he found technology a man of his time could never dream of. </p><p>In the end, his curiosity may have killed him, but the world had brought him back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments are beyond welcome! For the next one I’m thinking Grell however I haven’t started it yet so I could be wrong. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>